


To Cuddle, To Not Cuddle

by Avenge_Bucky



Series: All Wincest Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Dean Loves Sam, Kisses, M/M, Sam Loves Dean, sam loves to tease dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Bucky/pseuds/Avenge_Bucky
Summary: Dean doesn’t cuddle. Nope, not at all. Cuddling? Whats cuddling?Maybe he does.





	To Cuddle, To Not Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! This is a very short, but sweet post that goes with my picture AU that you can see on my Instagram @Ohwhoawin.cest! I’ll post a link in the end notes.
> 
> Hope you like it !

“I don’t cuddle, Sam.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look, “I’m sorry?” He said, scoffing, “Then what do you call last night? And the night before that, and the night before that?”

——————————————————————

_Sam made a small noise in his sleep and cuddled closer, gripping the front of Dean’s shirt with his hand and nuzzling into his collarbone._

_Dean tilted his head back slightly, to give him more room and wrapped his arm around his back, holding him close in his sleep. Sam gave a sleepy smile and pressed a small kiss to his throat before settling back down, falling back asleep._

_Neither of them moved from that position all night, not even when they woke up the next morning._

——————————————————————

“It's not my fault you cling to me like a koala!” Dean huffed, determined to win the argument.

“You could’ve pushed me off,” Sam smiled, crossing his arms, “But you didn’t.”

“You’re heavy!” Dean whined.

“You didn’t have to hold me back.”

“I don’t cuddle!”

——————————————————————

_Sam woke up to his right side of the bed dipping and the covers being pulled back. Hunter's instinct, his eyes flashed open and he started to reach for his knife that settled in his dresser beside his bed, when he felt Dean’s body press against his._

_He looked down and saw his brother half asleep and wrapping his arms around his waist, smacking his lips as he settled in._

_Sam gave a half smile and pulled Dean closer, the man nearly on top of him at this point. Dean was like this most nights and it made Sam feel giddy with love and adoration. It took awhile for Dean to open up like this and when he finally did, Sam felt proud of himself and Dean._

_Dean made a soft noise and nuzzled into his neck, his warm breath hitting his skin._

_Sam smiled again and kissed his head as he wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close before he closed his eyes, falling into a comfortable sleep._

——————————————————————

Dean groaned, “I was tired! And your room was closest!”

“That’s why you sleep in my room every night now?” Sam chuckled, stepping closer.

Dean glared, “Don’t be a little bitch,” He barked but didn’t put any heat into it.

Sam smiled, “You’re such a cuddler, Dean.”

“No. Cuddling’s for girls,” Dean pouted.

——————————————————————

_It was late and Sam and Dean spent a majority of their night researching and the majority of their day holding interviews of witnesses of victim’s families. All in all, it’s been a long ass day._

_Dean sighed and closed his book, turning and saw Sam lying down, head at the foot of the bed, with his eyes closed._

_“Sammy?” He voice rough with exhaustion but soft as to not startle his brother._

_Sam made a soft noise and turned his head slightly, letting out a breath._

_Dean decided the research could wait. The both needed sleep and Dean wasn’t gonna let an opportunity pass like this. Not with his Baby Boy, all spread out and so tired._

_He couldn’t help but find it adorable as he reached over and brushed his hair from his face._

_Too tired to really do anything and not having the heart to move his little brother, Dean just smiled back, settling down with his head on Sam’s shoulder._

_On instinct, Sam set his head on Dean’s arm, shuffling closer to the body heat beside him. Dean shifted his arm so it was more comfortable for the taller one, making sure he wouldn’t wake up with a kink in his neck._

_He pressed a small kiss to Sam’s jaw before he fell asleep, his free hand tangled in Sam’s hair._

——————————————————————

Dean sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue and that his points were invalid.

“Okay, maybe I do, but that proves nothing.”

Sam smiled and reached for Dean’s hand, “It proves that you love me,” He tried.

Dean looked up at him and smiled, eyes going soft as he rubbed Sam’s knuckles with his thumb, “Yeah, Baby Boy,” He whispered, “I love you. So much.”

Sam grinned and leaned in, kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s wait as Dean wrapped his around his neck and they held onto one another as they shared soft kisses.

“I say it’s time we go home and go to bed,” Sam said softly.

“Baby Boy, my home is wherever you’ll be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Doop doop, that’s it! Very short and cute! Like I said, you can find my AU photo on my Instagram. My next one is coming soon! 
> 
> http://instagram.com/ohwhoawin.cest


End file.
